


Snow White

by WattStalf



Category: Soon I Will Be Invincible - Austin Grossman
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Molestation, Somnophilia, sexin up a cyborg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her operation, Doctor Impossible decides to pay his latest creation a visit. He is overcome with her mechanical beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow White

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...I've been working on this off and on since August. I wrote most of it back then and finished it off today. This idea is pretty gross and awful, so I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist.

She was beautiful.

At least, to his eyes, she was. She had been plain looking before, and those parts of her were still present enough to give that impression, until you noticed the silver hair. And then there were the cybernetics.

Those would be terrifying to most, or at least incredibly jarring, and certainly not what anyone would define as beautiful. But he was Doctor Impossible and he was not just anyone.

It had been a lot of work and taken a lot of money, influence, and luck to get her built, and he had not been able to be physically present for any of it. It was safer that way; he didn't want this operate being linked to him until the time was right. But he still had his vanity, and when the operation was complete, he had to come see her before she had woken up and been sent on her way.

And now he was here, and she was just so breathtakingly beautiful. She was the ultimate combination of man and machine, more advanced than any of the tech that had been seen by any cybernetic enhancement program. She was just so damn beautiful.

And he was lonely. He was so lonely that he wished he could take her with him now and forget all of his other plans and find a way to make her love him, whether it be natural or through programming. He wanted to keep her by his side as his unstoppable henchgirl and train her to be the perfect replacement to the one he could never have.

He did not know her yet, but looking down on his beautiful creation, he loved her and wanted her and felt so overwhelmingly lonely that he could not stand it. He wanted her so badly that he leaned down and he kissed her, as if she would open her eyes and fall in love with him, as if she were his Snow White and he was her Prince Charming.

But he was a super villain and she was a cyborg, and he had never much like fairy tales anyway. He at least knew that his life would never resemble one.

The damage had already been done, however, and he had already kissed her and he was aching for more of his cyborg. He removed the sheet they had draped over her body for modesty and was once again left breathless by her beauty.

She still retained those feminine characteristics that he had absolutely no experience with, the damaged bits having been perfectly repaired and reconstructed by the plastic surgeon. Her flesh melded with the metal nearly seamlessly and he ran a finger down the point where her robotic arm attached, the line between man and machine.

His hand slipped to the side then, cupping one of her breasts. There had been enough money put into the plastic surgery that the reconstruction of her human parts had gone flawlessly, and he had decided to leave her with as many of her feminine traits as he could. Her internal reproductive organs were gone, but she would still be capable of sex one day, should she ever desire it.

Squeezing her breast and letting out a soft moan at the sensation, he hoped desperately that she would desire it, and that she would desire him and that she would love her creator and save him from this goddamn loneliness. He pretended that she could feel the way he touched her and that she loved it; he pretended that he knew just how to please her and that they were lovers.

For a moment, he entertained the idea of bringing his mouth down and sucking on one of her nipples. That was something she would certainly enjoy, from what he had heard. But his delusions were not so intense that he did not realize that it would be futile and that she was just as unconscious as she had been the entire time he had known her and that it would only be for his benefit.

If all of this were for his benefit, he should at least focus on himself, he decided. By that point, he was hard and he wanted her more than he could possibly say. It would be too risky to go all-out on this, but he could at least take care of his growing arousal somehow, and he quickly freed his cock while he groped at her breasts.

With one hand wrapped around his member and the other teasing at one of the sleeping cyborg's nipples, he began to stroke himself, wishing he knew a name to moan for her. She would be picking a new one soon, and the old one hardly seemed appropriate, but he kept finding himself tempted to call her Erica and that was worse than nothing. He bit his tongue instead, and kept to quiet, breathless moans.

It had been a long time since the last time he had bothered to pleasure himself, and he had wanted her so terribly that it did not take him long to finish at all, and he had to fumble for a box of tissues that had been left on a counter in the operating room. He was quick to dispose of the evidence and cover her back up before he could be caught in the act.

Guilt washed over him as he came down from his orgasm, the weight of what he had done settling. She had been helpless to stop him while he had his way with her, and while he could have done a lot worse, he had still done a very terrible thing, even by his standards. Letting his loneliness get the better of him like that had been a mistake, one that he would have to live with and regret.

Yet he knew that it would not bother him for long and that soon other things would come up that would require his attention. He was a busy man with a lot of plans, and even a guilt such as this could not take priority in his mind. It was even possible that he could forget her someday, despite how powerfully she had made him feel in that moment. That was just the way it was for someone like him.

But before he left, Doctor Impossible decided to spare one more kiss for his robotic Snow White.


End file.
